Lullaby
by Hikari-Moonlight
Summary: El mundo de Minos parece detenerse y quebrarse en mil pedazos cuando su felicidad se desvanece, junto con la vida de Albafica. Volver a casa sin ella y con su pequeño en brazos, cruzar esas habitaciones que tan vacías se sienten sin la presencia de su mujer, se vuelve un tormento. Aunque quizá ese niño de ojos dorados le de el aliento que necesita para seguir. AU. [Minos&Fem!Alba].


**Antes que nada.. ¡no me maten por ausentarme! Ya actualizaré xD**

 **Este One Shot salió de mi intrépida imaginación, con ayuda de Nickelback y la hermosa voz de Chad. Inspira, posta (?**

 **No pude evitar pensar en un Minos pasando un momento horrible, estando solo, y teniendo que seguir a pesar de todo. Con el corazón hecho pedazos.**

 **Eso de cambiarle el sexo a Albafica me pareció tan irresistible después de volver a leer a mi querida LiaraPrinceton (si por casualidad lees esto... HAZTE CARGO (?), que es como que.. no sé. Me gustó jajaja.**

 **Espero que disfruten esta mini-historia!**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Universo Alterno.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Ni Saint Seiya ni sus personajes me pertenecen. ¿Me ven cara de millonaria o qué?**

 **P.D:. Los amo! Disfruten la lectura... y dejen revs si quieren ^^**

* * *

 _**~ Lullaby ~**_

 _Conozco la sensación de encontrarte a ti mismo en la cornisa, pegado a la pared..._

Minos tomó con fuerza la mano de su esposa y no la soltó, hasta el final. Albafica estaba tendida en la fría camilla, apretando los dientes con fuerza tras cada contracción. Pálida, con su cuerpo perlado de sudor frío. Los médicos obraban con rapidez, corriendo a través del pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de parto. El corazón de Minos latía rápido, asustado, preocupado. Llegaron a la sala y allí una enfermera lo apremió a cambiarse, colocarse un barbijo y una gorra plástica para sujetar su largo cabello blanco.

 _Te estoy diciendo que nunca puede ser tan malo, tómalo de alguien que ha estado donde tú estás..._

Se volvió a reunir con ella y de nuevo tomó su mano. _«Todo va a estar bien...»_ Se repetía tratando de convencerse. Los sonidos que emitían las máquinas a las que estaba conectada Albafica solo lograban mortificarlo más. La agitación que llenaba la habitación no era para nada alentadora. Por los rostros de los médicos y enfermeras pudo deducir con facilidad que algo no andaba bien.

—Vas a estar bien... —le dijo a su esposa, aún sujetando su mano.

De pronto, los gritos ahogados de Albafica dejaron de escucharse cuando el llanto de un bebé llenó la habitación. Minos sonrió, pero al volver a mirar a Albafica, su sonrisa se borró. Ella lo miró sin energías, y su mano dejó de ejercer presión sobre la del hombre a su lado. Sus ojos se cerraron y la expresión de Minos cambió a una de terror. Los pitidos de la máquina, ensordecedores. Las líneas en la pantalla... planas. Los signos vitales fueron en picada, y a él lo sacaron de la sala.

 _Estás noqueado en el suelo, y no estás seguro de poder soportarlo más._

Se sentó en una de las sillas en la sala de espera, con el alma en un hilo. La enfermera la había dicho que no se preocupara, que lo dejara todo en manos de los médicos. Dijo que todo estaría bien. Y Minos quiso creerle. Pero no pudo. Frunció su ceño con preocupación, los ojos le ardían y lágrimas de frustración luchaban por salir. Los minutos pasaban eternos.

 _Así que simplemente dale otra oportunidad, con una canción de cuna. Y pon esto alto en la radio, si ahora puedes oírme, estoy alcanzándote para hacerte saber que no estás solo._

Una enfermera salió de la sala con una sonrisa, le comunicó que su hijo estaba bien, era sano y tenía todo en perfectas condiciones. Él se levantó de su silla de un solo movimiento, y la asedió con preguntas sobre Albafica. La enfermera cambió su semblante a uno de preocupación y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

—Están haciendo todo lo posible.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras poco alentadoras, se marchó presurosa, de vuelta a la sala. El frío del hospital se coló en lo profundo del alma de Minos, su corazón se sentía como apresado por dos fuertes manos.

 _No puedes decir "estoy asustadísimo", porque no puedo llegar hasta a ti por teléfono, así que simplemente cierra los ojos..._

Pasó poco más de media hora hasta que un médico salió de la sala y caminó hacia él. Minos volvió a erguirse y se acercó al hombre de bata blanca.

—¿Cómo está ella? —preguntó respirando con dificultad.

El mundo se le derrumbó a los pies cuando el médico negó con suavidad. No... no podía ser cierto. La rabia, el dolor y la tristeza nublaron su mente. Frunció el ceño, sintiendo como las lágrimas corrían libres por sus mejillas, sin poder detenerlas. Ni quería tampoco. No le importaba. Apretó su mandíbula, y sus manos hasta dejar los nudillos blancos. Cada momento pasado al lado de Albafica llegó a su mente como un cruel torrente de recuerdos que ya no volverían a repetirse. Su cabello celeste como el mismísimo firmamento, sus ojos que tanto le recordaban al mar de aguas profundas, su piel... blanca, suave, sedosa... su voz... su sonrisa... el calor de su cuerpo...

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido, o al menos así lo sintió hasta que otra enfermera se dejó ver por el pasillo, cargando en brazos a su hijo. Se lo entregó con cuidado, y Minos lo acomodó en sus brazos con temor, sin saber muy bien cómo hacerlo. Aún con sus ojos brillantes, observó a ese pequeño niño que le devolvía la mirada, de un color idéntico al suyo. Una mota de cabello celeste adornaba su pequeña cabecita. No pudo evitar reconocer cada rasgo de Albafica y él mismo en ese niño. Y una nueva ola de tristeza se apoderó de él. ¿Qué haría sin ella? ¿Cómo cuidaría a ese bebé sin ayuda de su esposa?

 _Por favor, déjame sacarte fuera de la oscuridad, y llevarte hacia la luz. Porque tengo fe en ti, en que vas a conseguir pasar otra noche._

Caminando hacia la salida vio un folleto, capturando su atención y provocando que se detuviera. _"Adopción"._ Con una mano cargó a su hijo, y con la otra tomó uno de esos folletos. Dar a su hijo en adopción... lo había considerado. Él no estaba listo para criar un niño, no solo. Y la idea de que otra familia cuidara ese pequeño bebé en sus brazos, se le hacía buena. Quizá...

 _Deja de pensar en la salida fácil. No hay necesidad de ir y apagar de un soplido la vela... porque no estás acabado, eres por mucho demasiado joven.  
Y lo mejor está todavía por venir._

Llegó a su departamento, y su corazón volvió a dar un vuelco cuando todo le recordó a Albafica. Los aromas, las fotografías, el desastre que habían dejado cuando ella había entrado en labor de parto, la ropa... todo. Dejó al bebé en su cuna y tomó el cuadro que estaba sobre la mesita de noche. _Albafica..._ Se la veía sonriendo, alegre, mirando hacia adelante. Minos sonrió y sus ojos volvieron a arderle. La presión que sentía en el pecho era inmensa. Su expresión se volvió desolada. Dejó el cuadro en su lugar y miró al pequeño, dormido... era el recuerdo vivo de su amada.

 _Cariño, aquí va una canción de cuna, tu propia canción de cuna..._

Las horas pasaron, y cada vez se sentía más impotente, más inútil. Más solo... la frustración se apoderaba de él cada vez que su hijo lloraba y no sabía como calmarlo. Recordaba a Albafica a cada instante, y el dolor por su pérdida no parecía querer menguar. Cada vez que miraba a esos orbes dorados, idénticos a los propios, anegarse en lágrimas, sentía los suyos querer imitarlos. Derrumbarse por completo y llorar. De rabia, dolor, frustración, tristeza. No sabía qué hacer, ni cómo hacer lo que se suponía que debía. La mitad de su vida se había marchado junto con la mujer de bellas facciones y espíritu inquebrantable. Dejándolo quebrado, roto en mil pedazos.

Al día siguiente, cuando se arrodilló para dejar al bebé en su manta de juego, rodeado de peluches y demás objetos para infantes, su celular cayó de su bolsillo y al momento de tomarlo para volver a guardarlo, seleccionó sin querer uno de los vídeos que tenía guardados. Al ver la pantalla, sus ojos se abrieron grandes, volviendo a brillar.

 _Albafica..._ sentada en su silla predilecta, sonreía acariciando su abultado vientre con amor, mientras cantaba una canción de cuna. Minos sonrió con nostalgia y le mostró el video al pequeño al notar el interés de éste en el sonido. La suave voz de su madre parecía calmarlo, y el hombre sintió un peso abandonar ligeramente su pecho. Recordó el entusiasmo de su mujer, el amor que había ido creciendo en ella con el pasar de los meses, el amor hacia ese pequeño niño que ni siquiera había podido ver...

 _Todo el mundo ha tocado fondo, y todo el mundo ha sido olvidado. Todo el mundo ha sido abandonado, y dejado un poco con las manos vacías.  
Así que si estás ahí fuera, apenas aguantando..._

Minos volvió a tomar a su hijo en brazos, acomodándolo con cuidado entre los mismos, y se recostó sobre la pared, sentado en el suelo. Jugueteó con las pequeñas manos del bebé, quien no tardó en atrapar su dedo con fuerza, clavando sus topacios en los de su padre. El hombre sacó de su bolsillo el folleto de adopción, y luego de contemplarlo unos segundos, lo arrugó entre sus dedos para arrojarlo lejos después. Volcó toda su atención en el infante, y sonrió... él lo criaría, aunque le costara horrores y le aterrara hacer algo mal. Recordaba cuánto había amado Albafica a ese indefenso bebé, y sentía que estaría cometiendo el más grave de los pecados si lo daba en adopción, rindiéndose como un cobarde... Saldría adelante, costara lo que costara.

 _...Simplemente inténtalo una vez más, con una canción de cuna. Tu propia canción de cuna..._


End file.
